


Let's Meet Again

by isurahikari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, dave's an idiot lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurahikari/pseuds/isurahikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the odds that Dave Strider's best and only internet friend moves to the same town as him? And what could possibly go wrong if he pretends to not be himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well that's Ironic

Wheezing. A raspy, guttural sound that made Dave's jaw clench and his palms have a nervous sweat. There was a clicking and a whirring and the screen flashed blue, but finally, _finally,_ the login screen popped up and the computer shut up. He hesitated, making sure Bro's snoring was still reverberating through the tiny apartment, and that the dusty desktop essentially going "HEY STRIDER, YOUR LITTLE BRO IS UP AT TWO O'FUCKIN' CLOCK IN THE MORNING BECAUSE HE'S A DUMBASS" hadn't woken him. Dave would be in serious trouble if he got caught, probably grounded from the computer for a solid month, and then…

GG: hi dave!

Then he wouldn't be able to talk to GardenGnostic. Jade Harley.

TG: sup

He was such an idiot. Didn't Bro tell him about internet creepers? GG could totally be a pervy old man waiting to shank him and mount him like a deer over a creepy pedo-fireplace. He talked to GG anyway, and tried to ignore the crazy butterflies he got when a message blipped up from them.

It all started around Halloween, when he posted a picture of his costume, Cyclops from X-men, to his blog. Most people loved that one, told him he looked _sooooooo_ hot, but there was one person who commented on the second picture, the one of him and Bro as Cyclops and Havoc.

y _ou guys look so happy! :D have fun!_

It caught his eye. He looked happy? Looking back on it, he guessed it made sense, Bro had snapped a pic when he was cracking up before he had time to mold his face back into stoicness. It still stood out to him, and he clicked on her blog before he really realized what he was doing. Lots of gardening shit and scenery shots, a few of a large black dog, and _tons_ of guns and robots. The profile said their name was Jade, but there were no gender specificities and no selfies. At this point, he assumed Jade was a _very_ gay guy, but Dave didn't really care. He knew from all the thumping of his heart that he probably had a crush on them. If they weren't a creepy internet perv.

TG: youre not right

GG: no! I'm not an internet weirdo!

GG: how mean :(

TG: you sure

TG: awfully defensive

GG: omg you're such a butt! :P

TG: yeah yeah whatev

TG: am I ever gonna get to see your face

GG: as soon as I get a webcam :/

GG: which might be a while

GG: I kind of live on an island. Fedex takes a while.

TG: sigh

TG: why must you wound me so harley

GG: it gets worse :(

GG: i'm moving and can't use my computer for a couple of weeks

TG: nooooo

TG: harley no

TG: harley stop

TG: stop talking

It was eventually him that sent the first message, an ever-cool 'sup'. They talked like that for a month before exchanging messengers. They'd been off and on messaging basically every day since then, him staying up super late to talk to Jade and Jade waking up super early to message him. Timezones were a bitch.

GG: sorry dave! I wish I could talk more, I really do.

TG: sigh

TG: again

TG: double sigh

TG: youre killing me here jade

TG: virtually stabbing me through the chest

GG: so gory :(

GG: don't worry, i'll get my computer back in august!

TG: its may

TG: ITS MAY

TG: thats so many months from now

GG: sorry :(

GG: again :(

GG: i'll really miss you

 _Fluttering_.

TG: yeah ill miss you too n shit

He went to sleep soon after that. Normally he'd look at the positives, he'd be on a normalish sleep schedule again, wouldn't be breaking one of Bro's few rules, etc., but he didn't want to. A whole summer of not talking to his best friend.

His only friend. God, so pathetic. What a sob story. It was gonna be _great_ having three months to be with his thoughts and play his video games. Because that was all his social life was composed of.

Wonderful.

* * *

"Welcome back to another lovely year at high school, students!" The homeroom teacher exclaimed cheerfully, as Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. New teachers always had sunshine and rainbows out their ass.

"Since it _is_ the first day, we'll all go around and introduce ourselv-"

The door burst open, and a girl with long, black hair, huge, round glasses, and a cluttered bookbag flew into an empty seat.

"And _you'll_ start." The teacher said with a tighter smile. "With explaining why you were late."

"Oh! I'm really sorry, there was a problem with my schedule, you see, they put me in regular science instead of advanced science, and choir instead of robotics, and um, then I got lost and stuff..."

"Name?" The teacher prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Jade Harley."

Dave's head snapped up, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. _Jade Harley ?! How many Jade Harley's can there be in the world_?!

He took another look at the girl who said her name was Jade. She was trying to pull strands of hair out of her face, and was gathering it all into a messy ponytail with loops of unruly hair at the top that refused to cooperate. Her glasses really were huge, Harry Potter-like, and had thin silver frames. Had Jade ever mentioned having glasses? He couldn't get a good look at her eyes without breaking his neck, or even see the front of her at all, but he got a great view of her ass in tiny, dark shorts that were probably very much against dress code when the teacher made them circle up. _Damn_. This couldn't be his Jade, it was impossible. He'd been 99.99% sure Jade was a _guy_. His best friend! This was definitely just a freaky coincidence.

"Alright, you're next." She pointed to a boy with bi-colored glasses. Fuckin' weirdo.

"Sollux Captor." He had a lisp. Dave was sure he had a lisp, mostly because the kid gave a wicked glare to the entire room afterward, as if they were all being challenged to call him out on it.

"Vriska Serket." A blonde girl said loudly, confidently. A red head, who was practically on her lap, introduced herself as Terezi Pyrope. _Just need a brunette and they'd be Charlie's Angels._

"Kanaya Maryam." A tall, quiet girl to his right said. _Ah, yup. There's the brunette._

He hesitated before speaking. "Dave Strider."

Jade's head shot up and she stared directly at him, stunning him with her peridot-green eye, a bright green that felt like a laser beam. He watched her eyes flick over him, his hair, his torso, what she could see of his face. Dave suddenly felt very self conscious of everything. His cheeks were too chubby, he was covered in so many freckles that they formed a neon "HICK" sign, his limbs were too long and gangly, everything!

"Rose Lalonde," The girl next to him spoke, and Jade averted her eyes.

 _Fluttering. Just like I get with GG_. They spent the rest of the time awkwardly looking at each other, at least until the teacher announced she was making a seating chart. Not like it mattered to Dave, he didn't talk to anyone in class anyway. Such a blossoming social life he had. He was waved along to a seat in the back of the classroom, a seat he was mildly pleased with. The girl with the black hair (he was avoiding calling her Jade) was sat smack dab in the middle of the _very_ front. _Dammit_

"Excuse me," she said sweetly, "I'm far-sighted. Can I sit in the back please?"

The teacher nodded, and she eagerly picked up her stuff and scurried to the seat next to Dave. Slightly turning, he looked at her, who was barely containing a huge grin, biting her lower lip to try and keep it in.

"Can I help you?" He asked lowly. No reason to not be a pompous asshole if she wasn't his Jade.

"Um...I'm not sure." She said quietly, eyes still bright and excited. "You have the same name as a friend of mine."

"Do I look like him?" Dave drawled, heart beating fast. All clues were pointing to his Jade, why didn't he want to just say 'yes! It's me!'?

"Well, I don't actually know. I don't know what he looks like. We're internet friends." She ran her fingers through her ponytail shyly.

"That sounds totally safe. Not like he's a creeper or anything." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"He says the same thing all the time!" She giggled, "What a coincidence, huh?"

Oh my god. She was so gullible! Had she actually fallen for that? _He'd directly quoted himself._ The idea was quickly growing in his mind; what _if_ he didn't tell her? He could finally pull off a cool guy facade with her, meet her and get to know her all over again, she would most definitely fall for it.

Dave would pretend that trait wasn't cute.

"Yeah." It was short, clipped, and he was proud of himself until she frowned and turned away. What, did she want an actual conversation? Girls didn't want long conversations, they wanted cool guys with muscles they secretly worked all summer for! She'd come around. He was sure this would be hilarious when he eventually told her what a great joke he'd pulled.

Absolutely hilarious.

* * *

GG: dave!

TG: jade

GG: i'm back! :DDD

TG: I noticed

TG: how was the move

GG: loooong! :( my new school is okay though!

GG: my homeroom teacher is super nice!

Leave it to jade to love the happy happy joy joy teacher.

TG: awesome

TG: tell me more

GG: oh! I met this guy in that class too! He had the same name as you.

TG: oh hell naw

TG: there can only be one

TG: prepare to die strider 2

GG: he's kind of an ass honestly

GG: i'd much prefer it be you. strider 1 hehehe

GG: :P

Ouch.

TG: lets hope he doesnt hear that

TG: might hurt his poor lil ass feelings

GG: omg i've missed you :D

GG: i'm so glad I got my computer back!

TG: me too harley

TG: me too

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's typos, this keyboard is really shitty. I got this idea in class the other day and just decided to roll with it? So please review and let me know what you think, and I'll go watch A.I. and braid bracelets. Love you guys.


	2. Dave Learns How to Be Slightly Less of an Ass

How could she not be swooning hopelessly over the patented Strider Charm?! Everything Bro (and the internet) had taught him about girls relied solely on being cool and collected! _And she thought he was an ass_.

Well, he was. But she was supposed to like him anyway! Nevermind all the huge mental discussions he had with himself about apparently crushing(ish) on his best and probably only friend, especially considering until yesterday he thought Jade was a guy.

Quietly sitting at his desk, he twiddled his thumbs nervously. Pretending to not know her was a _great_ idea! He could start all over, and not be a dork and say stupid things because he already knew what she wanted to hear!

The door flew open and Jade propelled herself into her seat seconds before the bell rang. She gave a sheepish smile to the teacher, who sighed and shook her head. Dave sat patiently, waiting for Jade to strike up a conversation with him. Naturally, she would. It was his role in this dynamic to be barely attainable, and for her to make moves.

He waited. _Okay…_

He waited, counting the minutes left in the thirty minute homeroom. There was twenty minutes left to talk to her, what was she waiting for?! Dave glanced impatiently at her, jaw almost dropping. She was _reading_. She had taken a _goddamn book out_ as opposed to talking to him! His mouth flapped open indignantly for a moment. Fine. Two could play that game. Plugging in his headphones, he turned up the volume on his phone loud enough so he knew his music would be heard.

_Gee Dave, what cool music are you listening to?_

_Ohohohoho, you mean this? It's my mix._

_Wow, YOU made that mix?_

_Sure did. You wanna share a headphone?_

_Absolutely! I'd love to listen to that totally cool remix!_

By the end of class, Dave was left with a conversation unsaid and a headache. The next week passed like that, each time Jade not speaking a single word to him, while the rest of the class joked with their new peers.

What the hell. Just, what the hell. It was so easy getting to know her the first time! Long-ass messages flowed like water, talking about family and futures, what they wanted for themselves. Their mutual isolation with the rest of the world. What was wrong this time around?

"Brooo," He complained, flopping onto the couch. "Strider Charm isn't working."

His brother spun around in his swively computer chair, placing his hands underneath his chin. "Hm?"

"There's this chick. She won't talk to me." Dave explaining, throwing his hands up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"You're not gonna get any chick to talk to you if you call chicks chicks in front of other chicks. Especially that particular chick."

Pause. "What?"

"No girl is a chick. Duh, you call 'em chicks in front of guys, but they're not. Got it, Davey? That's step one. You said she won't talk to you, right?" He spun back around, probably going back to typing some business email harassing some dude. Club owners were shit at responding.

"I sit there for a week, and she doesn't say shit." He grumbled.

"So you're expecting her to talk to you?" Bro questioned.

"Yeah!" Dave burst. "But she _won't_!"

"Dude. You can't expect her to talk to you? That shit's not her job. Give and take, little Bro. All this bullshit waiting for her is _not_ Strider Charm, you got this clusterfuck of crap off the internet. Strider Charm is easy, calm, and cool, not rushing shit, and not Niagra fall-ing emotional crap. Nothing about waiting for her to make the first goddamn move. And if she sees anything in you she might be frustrated _you're_ not talking to _her_ by now, ever think of that?" Bro finished his speech and Dave lay stunned.

"So her book is like my phone? An opening to talk to her? And she's been secretly wishing and waiting that I talk to her because she's actually in love with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah, she probably just likes reading. She's not reading just so you ask her about it. Although you should." He stood and ruffled Dave's hair before walking into the kitchen. "When'd you get all doki-doki over a chick anyway?"

* * *

TG: hey harley

GG: hey strider :P

TG: hows it goin

GG: it's going okay. I'm almost done with this amazing book!

TG: cool shit man

GG: I know right? :D

TG: what about your new school

TG: any not assholes

GG: there's some really nice girls at lunch

GG: and a few boys in my classes that aren't complete idiots haha

TG: sweet

TG: wish I had that many friends

GG: if you were here i'd totally introudce you! You're such a softie they'd all love you!

TG: im not a softie

TG: blasphemy

TG: throwing you in the dungeon brb

GG: oh shush you so are

GG: that's why I like you! :D

TG: yeah calling bs on that

TG: what about that ass in homeroom

TG: is he

TG: less of an ass

GG: eh. Not really? I don't know we haven't talked at ALL.

TG: did you want him to talk to you

GG: i'm not sure. If he had I would have been okay with it.

GG: boys are so weird.

TG: hey

TG: taking offense to that

GG: oh right

GG: I keep forgetting you're a boy oops

TG: you what

TG: what girl is named dave wtf

GG: I don't gender names. You could have totally been a girl named dave!

TG: well im not

TG: I guess were even

TG: I totally thought you were a gay guy for the longest time

GG: omg. That's hilarious!

GG: but nope. I'm a girl.

TG: are you gay

GG: lol I don't know, I don't think so? Girls are nice though.

TG: I agree

TG: youre pretty nice

GG: very smooth dave :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh short as shit chapter. sorry guys, i'll try and make them longer in the future. Please review and favorite and all that stuff but mostly review because I love what you guys have to say when it's nice, which it is 99.99% of the time. Again, sorry that the typing styles aren't right, my laptop keeps autocorrecting the not capitalized shit and i don't know how to fix it. :/ love you byeeeee


End file.
